Single reel data storage tape cartridges have been used for decades in the computer, I/O, and video fields. The single reel data storage tape cartridge continues to be an extremely popular form of recording large volumes of information for subsequent retrieval and use.
A single reel data storage tape cartridge generally consists of an outer shell or housing maintaining a single tape reel assembly and a length of magnetically coated data storage tape. The data storage tape is wrapped about a hub portion of the reel assembly and is driven through a defined path by a tape drive. The housing normally includes a separate cover and base, the assembled combination of which forms a tape access window at a forward portion of the housing. In this regard, a free end of the storage tape is typically secured to a leader tab that assists in guiding the storage tape from the housing through the tape access window. During storage, the leader tab is selectively retained at the tape access window.
During use, the tape drive engages the data storage tape cartridge enabling reading and writing of data onto and off of the data storage tape. Generally, upon engagement with the tape drive, the leader tab is captured by the drive and the storage tape is directed into engagement with the read/write head. Initially, the data storage tape is accelerated by the tape drive from a near rest condition to a “flying” condition associated with velocities of up to 200 inches per second. To this end, the tape drive will separately include various internal guides for defining a desired tape path of the data storage tape within the tape drive.
During read/write processing, the data storage tape interacts with the guides in the tape drive. This interaction creates wear on the guides and can potentially damage the data storage tape. In this regard, as the guides in the tape drive wear down, lateral movement of the data storage tape increases, contributing to increased reading/writing errors. In addition, the data storage tape can “buckle” from interaction with the guides. Buckled data storage tape can deviate slightly away from an expected location, or datum, such that the read/write head experiences difficulty in finding a desired data track on the storage tape. Further, buckled data storage tape can cause the read/write head to encounter tracking problems where the head “loses” a desired track, ultimately resulting in an increase in read/write errors.
FIG. 1 illustrates a portion of a prior art tape guide 10 interacting with a data storage tape 12. The tape guide 10 includes a tape contact face 14 and a guide flange 16. The guide flange 16 extends at an angle relative to the tape contact face 14. For example, for some known tape guides 10, the guide flange 16 is substantially orthogonal to the tape contact face 14, as illustrated, although other configurations of tape guides are also employed. The storage tape 12 includes a backside 18 that is guided along the tape contact face 14 in a longitudinal fashion (i.e., into and out of the page of FIG. 1), and includes an edge 20. As the storage tape 12 moves laterally relative to the tape contact face 14, the edge 20 contacts the guide flange 16. In some instances, this contact, in conjunction with continued lateral movement, causes the storage tape 12 to buckle (or micro-buckle) as shown along the edge 20. In many cases, buckling of data storage tape causes poor tracking performance and/or tape durability issues.
While not bound to this theory, the above-described “inward” movement of the tape edge 20 (i.e., buckling toward the tape contact face 14) resulting from contact with the guide flange 16, especially at tape start-up, is likely due to a layered composite structure of the data storage tape 12. In general terms, the data storage tape 12 comprises a base polymeric layer with a magnetic coating on a front side 22, and a separate anti-static/lubricating coating, for example, on the backside 18. The front side coating and the backside coating have different material properties that can cause an imbalance in tension relative to the two sides 18, 22 of the data storage tape 12. When the data storage tape 12 is wrapped about a longitudinally curved or circular tape contact face 14, for example, the bias toward the “in” direction is accentuated due to the imbalanced tension pulling the data storage tape 12 inward.
Single reel data storage tape cartridges are important data storage devices that maintain vast amounts of retrievable information. While the evolution of cartridge components, including the storage tape, have greatly improved data storage tape cartridge performance, other problems, including buckling of the data storage tape exist. Therefore, a need exists for a single reel data storage tape cartridge that minimizes buckling of the data storage tape during read/write processing.